Moonlit Night with Flowers and Fireflies
by AmyHollands
Summary: Based off of funblade's Future Team RWBY Idea. Maybe OOC. Yang and Blake decided to take a night walk in the park during their free time together.


It's been six years since we attended Beacon together. And in those six years, I've never really… let go. I wanted to give her her best chance so I never told her how I felt. For the past six years, I was always in love with her. She is my partner. My best friend.

"Blake? You alright?" I was spaced out, looking at Yang. She waved her hand in front of my face "Earth to Blake~" Yang sang.

I sighed, pretending I was paying attention to her "What is it, Yang?"

She put the wine glass –she was cleaning– on top of the bar counter. She put her arm on her hip "You were spacing out, staring at me for a long time. It was starting to get uncomfortable, you know."

I had only a glass of my specialty drink Yang made me as my usual here "Oh, was I? I'm sorry." There were a bunch of times I looked at Yang and just daydream or fantasize. Sometimes it was light and fluffy things like going to a mission alone together or a simple stroll on the beach. Other times, it would be X-rated things like this and that… Actually, it's mostly those kinds of fantasies.

"Don't be. It's nice to get a glance from you every once in a while. It's been a while since you've been here. What? Weiss have you on a tight leash?" Yang teased me, leaning on the bar. I felt flustered and looked away. She petted the area between my cat ears. "Don't be like that. You know I'm kidding you."

"Fine." I can't be mad at her. Her stupid charisma always gets in the way. In six years, she's only gotten better with that. I hate her for it.

"Oh, Blake. Since it's pretty slow, do you wanna do something together? I've always been wanted to have time to do something together." Yang invited me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I guess so. Since Ruby and Weiss are together, I'm probably off the hook." I took a sip from my drink, as if it were tea. Really, I asked Sun to cover for me… I really wanted to spend time with Yang. It's been months since the both of us were like this. I was busy as a body guard whenever she was free. When I was free, she's busy tending to customers or doing missions. This is the first time in a long time both of us were free at the same time. No way am I going to waste it.

"Alright. Help me close up shop so we can go." Yang said putting away the glasses. I locked up the doors and closed the windows.

No more than fifteen minutes later, I walked around town with Yang. She was always smiling as we walked the moonlit path of the Vale City Park. What's she smiling about?

"Blake, it's really nice being able to walk with you. If we weren't so busy with work, we can do this more often." Yang told me. I have to admit, being this long without her was agonizing. I really want to be with my partner as much as Ruby and Weiss do sometimes. But because of all the assassination attempts made to Weiss, I can't leave her side as head of the Schnee Dust Company Security. And Yang has her bar. On top of it, a very popular one. The times I'm there seems like the only times I can see her. It's sad. I really want to talk with her more often too. But it all depends on Weiss I feel. Suddenly, Yang grabbed my hand "Hey, come here. I want to show you something. But you have to close your eyes."

"Um, okay." I went along with her antics again. So I closed my eyes as she dragged me away. As I was being dragged away, I felt us going through a forest of some kind. The park's forest? Leaves, twigs, and bushes brushed through my body as Yang took me… somewhere. Eventually, Yang took me into an open area and stopped. I assumed it was okay for me to open my eyes, but I asked first. "Now can I open them?"

"Not yet. The setting isn't right yet. Keep then closed until I tell you it's okay." I waited and waited. Yang didn't say a word after that. It was a few minutes of darkness until she told me it'd be okay to open my eyes. "Okay, now."

I opened my eyes slowly as Yang watched me. When I got my vision straightened, I saw an amazing sight. The moon barely rising over a meadow. Flowers bloomed and glittered as their pollen travelled eastward, following the wind. That's not what made it amazing though. It was the fireflies that made the small stream of water glow as they flew over it. Fireflies made the flowers glow their color, which were mainly white and purple. The moonlight hit the night flowers at their best profile. I was just in downtown Vale not half an hour ago. Now, I'm in a really serene place. It's like I went through a portal to a magical dimension or something…I stood there, watching the scene before me play out "Wow!" That was all I can literally say about this majestic scene.

"This is my second time seeing this scene. At first was when I needed to get this one flower for someone in Grimm Territory." She started explaining looking at the scene. My attention went back to Yang "Don't worry though, Grimm never travel this close into the city." I was relieved to hear that. I left Gambol Shroud back at Yang's place. I wouldn't have been able to fight. "But when I saw this the first time, I thought about you. I remembered how you like the night and you liked going for walks around this time. Back when we were still just students," Yang said. She turned her head to me. "I never forgot about those walks you took. I was there too, making sure the little kitten didn't run into trouble again."

I didn't know what to say at that point. I knew she was watching me from the shadows back then. Since I ran away from them and stayed with Sun when they first found out I was a Faunus, Yang has been very protective of me. She watched my every move for a long time. I like to believe Yang still watches over me. All of us could die simply because we are who we are: Huntresses and fighting for faunus rights the way it was supposed to. We can also die just by knowing Weiss. I need Yang to be there for me. Even if she doesn't like me the way I do for her, I need Yang by my side… just like her younger sister is for Weiss. It's all I ask for. Looking back out to the scenery Yang showed me, I thought all these thoughts. I smiled and chuckled "What? You've been stalking me or something?"

All of a sudden, as fireflies flew passed me to join its group before us I felt Yang hug me from behind. She held me tight. "You were found with police officers the last time you disappeared on me. The next time you almost got shot protecting Weiss. I really can't take this anymore Blake. We need you alive." She told me. I smiled and held onto her arms. I feigned ignorance so I can hear those words from her mouth. We looked at each other. Her lilac eyes glowed with the light of the moon. It made them… very beautiful, like a purple stone.

Before I knew it, I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down so I can kiss her. In that moment, silence took over. Only the sounds of the flowing stream can be heard. I couldn't hear anything else. I separated from her lips and only realized what I did. I ran away, back the way we came. At least by assumption. Before I could get anywhere, Yang grabbed my arm.

"Why are you running?" Yang asked me, calmly "You're the one who kissed me."

"It was in the spur of the moment. I just felt like kissing you was all." I was really nervous and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Is that so?" Yang pulled me to her chest. I can hear her heartbeat. It was pretty fast. Was her heart beat always like that?

"…Six years."

"What?" I looked up at an embarrassed Yang.

"You made it beat like that for six years. When you kissed me… I think it sped up…" Yang was just too adorable. She really flustered. I can easily tell. Standing up properly, I looked up at Yang's eyes. I held her from behind.

"Yang…"

"Yeah…"

"Stay with me. Until the very end. Stay with me." I confessed to her, holding her as tight as I could. There as a small silence as Yang turned back at me. She grabbed my checks gently and pulled my lips up to meet hers.

"Of course I will."


End file.
